Destino
by Nyaar Van-Helsing
Summary: Nyar, una bruja campesina, fue escogida por un Mago que sabia del futuro del mundo magico y adiestrandola pra ese futuro, donde el destino de ella se veria ligado con las personas que nunca imagino conocer, mas sin embargo conocío.


**DESTINO**

Ajena al Mundo.

Lo que yo les voy a contar no es sacado de un cuento de hadas ni de una novela policíaca de misterios, crímenes o asesinatos, solo les contare la historia de mi vida de cómo de pronto se entrelaza con otras historias de personas vivas que jamás imagine conocer y con personas muertas que ya se han convertido en personajes de leyendas que jamás quise escuchar mas sin embargo las escuche.

Mi vida desde su comienzo en la lejana comarca de Petan al norte de la Isla oculta de Avalon fue tranquila como la de cualquier brujita de pueblo; explorar el bosque encantado, oír las historias de las hadas, perseguir gnomos, escuchar y aprender de tu amorosa madre mientras la acompañas al rió juntando hiervas medicinales para las pociones y sobre todo jugando, ya que jugar es lo que mejor saben hacer los niños.

Petan estaba apenas conformada por unas diez casitas dispersas por un pequeño valle rodeado de ese bosque encantado donde a cualquier niño le gustaría perderse (para presumir después como habían salido). Todas tenían un pequeño huerto donde cultivaban los vegetales, algunas plantas de mandrágora, frutas, calabazas, y en donde también siempre había un pequeño pozo donde nunca faltaba el agua en tiempos de un extraña sequía.

Todos los habitantes de Petan eran personas mágicas, bueno, en realidad todo Avalon lo era, ya que era la antigua tierra de la magia, la madre de ella. Aquí en la oculta Avalon había nacido el Mago Merlín, el padre de la magia moderna. Se dice que Avalon era la parte mas alta de la Atlantis y que al hundirse solo Avalon quedo y los únicos sobrevivientes ( que eran personas de extraordinarios poderes) se mezclaron con los humanos que tiempo después (creyendo que habían descubierto nuevas tierras) llegaron habitar a la "nueva tierra". ¿Qué como la magia se esparció por todo el mundo?, pues suponiendo que la gente no se queda en solo lugar, pues ya se lo imaginaran, se fueron de Avalon y después de la gran guerra los sabios y más poderosos de la isla de Avalon decidieron apartarla del mundo valiéndose de magia tan antigua como el mundo mismo.

Creo que pensaron que la magia se iría como el esplendor que antes fue de Avalon o que la soberbia era contagiosa y las personas eran demasiado vulnerables y creyeron pertinente los hechizos de protección y anti-extraños que desde entonces han rodeado a la Isla y que ahora solo es parte de leyendas donde esta al igual que su base Atlantis, se hundió en las profundidades del mar.

No estamos aislados del todo, estamos al pormenor de los avances que la magia a hecho en el mundo exterior, pero en el mundo no están enterados de lo que nosotros somos capaces de hacer y creo que eso es una gran ventaja, ¿no lo creen?.

Hay escuelas donde se enseña todo lo normal; pociones, trasformaciones, encantamientos, defensa contra las artes oscuras, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, herbología, astronomía, astrología, adivinación, aritmancia. Pero aparte aquí se da Magia y doctrinas antiguas, magia de los elementos, leguas antiguas mágicas. Todo lo que se ha olvidado se enseña aquí.

Algunos como yo, tuvimos la suerte de hacernos aprendiz de un mago, fui escogida por el mago más poderoso de Avalon, el Archimago Ogden, me escogió a la edad de cinco años alegando de que había mucho que aprender y poco tiempo para ello, y tubo razón ya que cuando cumplí los quince años murió, pero no sin antes decirme que tenia que irme de la isla ya que grandes cosas me esperaban afuera, que era la ultima voluntad de un viejo mago que debía cumplir.

Desde aquí creo yo que comienza la verdadera historia que a ustedes les interesa, a partir de aquí es donde mi vida ya esta destinada a conocer a la leyenda viviente de la tierra externa, ese chico llamado Harry Potter que a mi parecer no tiene nada en especial, aunque no se si meterse en problemas sea una cualidad valiosa y oculta que el tenga.

También es aquí donde mi vida da un giro vertiginoso, que me hace pensar que en verdad el destino ya esta escrito y que esta humilde bruja campesina es en verdad la mensajera de historias por contar y leyendas que escribir y vivir, creo que me estoy convirtiendo en lo que dijo mi viejo y muerto maestro Ogden:

"Tu serás la bruja más temida y respetada desde la terrible Morgana, y aunque tu no lo quieras tu vida estará plagada de muerte y destrucción por que eso mismo tu serás y estas destinada a servir al bien aunque este no lo quiera".

Mi maestro tubo razón sobre las muertes que llevaba escritas sobre mi. Después de haberle dado un entierro digno a mi maestro partí a Petan pero solo encontré cenizas, cuerpos calcinado e infantes empalados. La muerte me alcanzo en el camino y llego primero que yo, y por lo que vi vino acompaña de vampiros de las Montañas Oscuras del norte, de ahí mi gran odio hacia estos seres inmundos.

Viendo que no me quedaba nada de que me ligara o alguien de quien despedirme partí hacia el Puerto de Avalon y valiéndome de una embarcación que robe, de encantamientos y de los vientos mágicos me alejé de las costas de esa isla a la que nunca volvería.

Mi nombre es Nyar Le Fay, aunque en Tierra exterior soy Nyar Van Helsing y les juro por mi sombra que no tengo nada que ver con un cazador de vampiros aunque eso lo haga para sacar algo dinero.

Capitulo 2: Llegada de una viajera.

_Las cumbres son borrascosas..._

_Las cumbres son borrascosas..._

_Yo pienso en ti borrascosamente..._

_Y tu no piensas en mí solamente..._

Alguien cantaba en el muelle produciendo eco en el solitario lugar, Nyar escuchaba a lo lejos la desafinada y ronca voz de un hombre ebrio que se tambaleaba con peligrosidad cerca de las aguas, apenas y veía la borrosa figura de aquel hombre.

Había pasado los últimos tres días cruzando el mar que separaba la Isla de la tierra externa, si no fuera por ese pan duro que encontró en el bote y la fría lluvia que le dio la bienvenida hace un día de la cual había bebido agua, se hubiera encontrado imposibilitada ni siquiera para pensar. Todavía en la bahía, Nyar se daba cuenta de lo raro que era estas tierras, olía a podrido y había estado sintiendo escalofríos cada vez que se acercaba un poco más a tierra firme.

-"Hay un gran mal en esta tierra- pensó –no sé por que mi Maestro dijo que serviría en algo en la guerra que esta gente esta librando, siento miedo el solo hecho de acercarme a ella. ¿Y si el Maestro se equivoco? ¿Y si solo estorbo en batalla?, al fin y al cabo es su guerra, no tienen ni idea de un persona que a estado viajando desde tierras lejanas solo para ayudarlos, no creo que me echen de menos – pero enseguida de reprendió - ¡No! ¿en que estoy pensado?, mi deber como hechicera y aprendiz de un mago de Avalon es servir para que haya un equilibrio, y si aquí, en tierra ajenas a la Isla esta el problema, mi trabajo es arraigarlo a cualquier costo, no importa cuantos tenga que exterminar o persuadir, yo tengo poderes y habilidades que puedo usar para el bien más sin embargo antes de actuar tengo que recabar información para empezar a trabajar"-.

Había determinación en la cara de Nyar y con ese mismo sentimiento llego al muelle, salto de la barca, asustando al pobre borracho que por fin callo al agua, y miro al mar en dirección de Avalon.

-Que los espíritus del bosque y de la montaña me protejan y me guíen, ya que el camino es largo y mi paciencia no es infinita-

Y volteando se alejo caminando por las calles oscuras del puerto pensando en un plan para empezar enseguida con su misión y pensando también en como demonios conseguiría algún trabajo, ya que el dinero, comida y techo no se dan en árboles.

Iba caminando por un callejón que daba a una calle más transitada, estaba lleno de botes de basura y las ratas corrían a ocultarse mientras caminaba más, estaba tan entretenida viendo en miedo de esos bichos asquerosos que no se dio cuenta de que un grupo de vándalos le tapaba la salida frontal y trasera, solo cuando uno de ellos, (seguramente el cabecilla ) le hablo levanto la mirada.

-Es muy peligroso caminar en soledad en estos callejones traicioneros, podían no tener salida...mi lady- Y sonrió descaradamente aquel sujeto.

Entonces Nyar se dio cuenta de algo, los seis vándalos que la rodeaban no eran vándalos, eran Vampiros. Pudo ver en esa sonrisa de satisfacción esos colmillos que le recordaban el dolor que reflejaban los rostros de los cuerpos secos que dejo en Petan. Su furia se encendió y se quedo callada.

Los demás vándalos rieron a carcajadas como si hubiera dicho un buen chiste de programa de comedia y como vieron que la chica no había dicho nada, un vampiro dijo.

-Jefe, creo que las ratas que tanto miraba le han comido la lengua- y empezaron a reír y Nyar por fin les contesto-

-La lengua la tengo completa, como ven, pero a sus cuerpos les faltara la cabeza – entonces callaron- a menos que me contesten algo que me interesa – y volvieron a reír creyendo cómico lo que había dicho.

- ¿Tu nos cortaras la cabeza? ¿A nosotros? ¿Cómo? – estaban todos riéndose- ¿tendríamos que tener miedo de una humana como tu?. Jajaja. Haber , haber , basta chicos vamos a escuchar que es lo que quiere esta niña, por que si no contestamos no va a matar, claro, si es que puede – se estaban burlando de ella cínicamente- ¿qué quieres saber? ¡Oh! Mi temible señora. – Y volvieron a reír.

-Seria un gran detalle de ustedes nobles caballeros – siguiéndole el juego – que me facilitaran alguna información sobre la batalla que se esta librando ahora en el mundo mágico, ya que ustedes siendo seres de ese mundo, estarán más que enterados. Yo la temible señora estoy al tanto de ella, pero me gustaría que ustedes, seres de la oscuridad me dieran detalles de los lideres de los bandos, en especial de un tal Voldemort y su ubicación.

Los vampiros se estremecieron cuando pronuncio ese nombre, ¿era miedo lo que había en sus rostros?, solo el jefe le hablo entonces.

-No sabemos nada de ese mago – contesto ya serio, con un poco de cautela – no tenemos nada que ver con él y ni queremos tener. No sabemos nada – Su voz temblaba y sus ojos brillantes le rehuían de su mirada como ocultando algo.

-Mientes, dime lo que sabes por las buenas o te lo sacare por las mala – amenazo – tu sabes algo y no me lo quieres decir, ¿quieres perder a uno de tus amiguitos?.

El vampiro no contesto y entonces Nyar saco su vara de hechicera y atravesó el corazón del vampiro que estaba al lado del jefe, el vampiro herido dio un chillido de dolor y después ardió convirtiéndose en cenizas en segundos.

De un momento a otro se encontró en una pelea encarnizada contra cuatro vampiros que trataban de morderla pero ella solo movió su vara y al igual que el otro, les atravesó el corazón. El jefe solo fue un espectador, nunca se imagino que fuera una bruja capaz de matar, bueno, aunque ellos ya estaban muertos.

-¿Me lo dirás?, o quieres hacerte el difícil, mi caballero.

- No se mucho, solo se que se han armado pequeñas batallas en el Londres muggle, en un cementerio de Escocia y en ese callejón mágico que se encuentra en la ciudad de Londres. Seres de la oscuridad pasean sin rienda por las calles y el mundo mágico se encuentra en alerta permanente, se encuentran alterados y ni el nuevo Ministro de Magia a podido calmarlos, están convencido que esta ves no hay salida y cada vez más gente se ah estado uniendo a las filas de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. Seres mágicos se han unido al el, Hombres lobos, Gigantes, Dementores y Vampiros , pero no todos.-

- Eso a sido mucho.-

- Es todo lo que se, serías una gran aliada si te unes a EL - le dijo a Nyar como dándole su aprobación – te presentare a El si es lo que quieres, entre más gente se una a su causa más poderoso será nuestro grupo.-

-Yo no me quiero unirme a el y si lucho, luchare contra él –Nyar escupió con desprecio – y ¡nunca estaría en el mismo lado donde hay seres como tu!.-

Y sin tiempo a que huyera, levanto su vara ahora convertida en espada y le corto la cabeza de un tajo, ardiendo y convirtiéndose en cenizas con el cuerpo.

- Es mejor el mundo sin ellos – hablo para si misma.

Levanto la capucha negra de entre las ropas que había dejado el vampiro, la sacudió y se la puso, escucho un tintineo de monedas, las saco , se dio cuenta de que eran monedas del mundo mágico.

-No crecerán el árboles, pero creo que ya tengo dinero – dijo un ironía , ya tenia para comer.

Y se alejo del aquel lugar rumbo a Londres, donde estaba segura que encontraría algo más interesante.

Al final del callejón estaba el borrachito del muelle, escondido tras un bote de basura, que ahora sobrio por el baño de agua helada de mar, se encontraba más que despierto por la escena que había presenciado.

-Creo que a Dumbledore le interesara esto- se dijo a si mismo.

Y diciendo esto Mundungus Fletcher se evaporo en el aire.

Encuentro

Un grupo de mortifagos "cazaban" algo. Se movían con siglo, sin apenas hacer ruido. Se localizaban dentro de un espeso bosque esperando que sucediera algo. Estaban nerviosos, a pesar de las mascaras se veía una cierta incertidumbre. Esperaban el momento.

De pronto unos ruidos lejanos se empezaron oír, como de alguien que regresa a su hogar por un camino que siempre a caminado, la oscuridad de una noche de luna nueva no la incomodaba, ni siquiera los hombres enmascarados que se escondían a unos cien metros. Esos hombres ya habían sacado sus varitas para cumplir su misión sin dejar más rastro que un cuerpo inerte con la marca tenebrosa reflejada en su rostro.

La persona se acercaba más y más, ahora pasaba un pequeño claro de apenas diez metros donde las luciérnagas danzaban inquietas alrededor, pero de ahí no paso. Se detuvo.

Los meses que habían pasado le habían servido de aprendizaje de supervivencia, y viviendo en un bosque donde uno no sabe que se encontrara tus sentidos tenían que estar al máximo y saber leer las señales de la naturaleza. Y la naturaleza le estaba diciendo (gracias a las luciérnagas) que algo estaba mal, ella misma sentía las miradas de esos diez pares de ojos que la observaban con avidez.

"Me lo deba haber supuesto – pensó – después de aquel encuentro en Stonehenge, su orgullo a de haber quedado herido – y sonrió. A veces se sorprendía a si misma sonriendo con sadismo cuando combatía. Le encantaba sentir la adrenalina y la agitación de sus combatientes cuando los derrotaba – Hoy no será diferente".

Y Nyar se bajo la capucha que siempre llevaba para ocultar su rostro, dejando ver sus facciones que, bajo la luz tenue de las luciérnagas la hacia lucir como un espectro blanquecino.

Su tez era pálida, sus misiones nocturnas no la dejaban ver el sol. De estatura media y de cuerpo ligero. Sus ojo eran inquisitivos, como los de un alma vieja y de un violeta oscuro que siempre le habían dado un toque de extraña, aunque en la Isla no era extraño los colores exóticos, pero aquí si lo eran y, siendo una bruja eso también significaban poderes y habilidades extrañas. Y era por ese motivo que desde el primer encuentro con la "súper" cuadrilla del tal Voldemort la habían estado rastreando, cosa que a ella no le molestaba ya que en cada ataque se las arreglaba para conseguir información de su cazador. Y por lo que se daba cuenta no venían en plan de convencerla. Venían a aniquilarla.

- Buenas noches caballeros – "siempre hay que tener modales" pensó – que les a traído por aquí esta noche?..porque creo que han llegado demasiado antes de lo que esperaba y no e tenido de preparar el té.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo de sus escondites y fueron rodeándola.

- Nuestro señor te a dado varias oportunidades y te has negado – dijo un mortifago con voz ronca y con voz amenazante agrego – ¡¡Te costara caro tu desafió!!.

- Yo nunca pedí unirme a ustedes, no me llama la atención ser una lame botas – los mortifagos apretaron sus varitas con odio – si a ustedes les gusta lamer mierda no me inviten – dijo Nyar con burla.

Varios rayos verdes asesinos cruzaron el aire en dirección en donde se suponía que estaba la chica, pero no viendo su blanco, pasaron de largo dándoles a los sujetos que estaban al frente. Seis cuerpos cayeron sin vida. No fueron hábiles para esquivar las maldiciones y los habían matado inmediatamente. Solo quedaban cuatro mortifagos confundidos pero muy furiosos. Los había engañado de nueva cuenta.

- Es siempre bueno adelantarse a tu oponente – les dijo Nyar saltando desde el árbol (donde había reaparecido), como dándoles una clase a unos meros aprendices – Y es mucho mejor ser rápido, que mejor ejemplo que sus compañeros caídos, miren como han acabado!! – les recomendaba mientras pasaba por encima de la mano de uno de los cuerpos, pisando la mano y quebrando su varita. Continuo – Y lo más importante es que no debes confiarte y valerte de algo tan efímero y frágil como lo es un varita – esto ultimo lo dijo cuando quebraba otra de las varitas en el suelo.

Los encapuchados estaban en guardia, pero cuando más se acercaba Nyar ellos retrocedían un paso. Esa chica les daba miedo, era como una muñeca diabólica, no podían creer que alguien que en apariencia se veía débil, pequeña y frágil podía agitar hasta al mismo Señor Tenebroso. Preferirían mil veces las torturas de su Señor que enfrentarse a ella, ya que eso siempre significaba muerte segura.

La chica con un movimiento brusco levanto el brazo entendiendo la mano y con otro movimiento abanico el aire. Una ráfaga de viento cortante salió disparada hacia los mortifagos, que teniendo ya la experiencia con ese conjuro de viento, levantaron fuertes escudo protectores que contuvieron el poderoso ataque, pero solo para darse cuenta que en vez de impactar se desvió y los rodeo, dándoles de lleno por detrás, rompiéndoles gran parte de las túnicas y produciéndoles varios cortes profundos en la piel y por ultimo aventándolos varios metros hacia al frente.

Nyar bajo la mano y observo los hechos: dos mortifagos agonizaban, les quedaba poco minutos de vida gracias al desangramiento producido por los numerosos cortes. Uno estaba muerto. Veía todo esto mientras pasaba entre los cuerpos hasta que llego al ultimo, que estaba todavía con vida. Tenia el brazo roto ya que se le podía ver el hueso entre la ropa y la carne desgarrada, aparte de eso, solo tenia algunos cortes simples.

Lo observo detenidamente y los oscuros ojos del sujeto hacia lo mismo con ella. Su mascara se le había caído por el impacto.

- A mí me vale poco lo que haga o diga Riddle – le dijo con voz baja pero que se oía clara por el silencio que había caído en el lugar, e inclinándose enfrente del mortifago siguió, susurrándole como si los árboles o los cadáveres que yacían a su alrededor pudieran oírla – Lo que me importa más es lo que opine el viejo Dumbledore, por que sé que no es nada tonto y creo que ya a interpretado más que mejor las indirectas de mis actos como para no saber de que lado estoy.

- El no quiere asesinos en sus filas. No los quiere a su lado – dijo el mortifago.

- Tu eres un asesino.

- Pero yo no lo hago por placer como tu.

- Pero lo eres y eso no lo cambia nada ni nadie. En que lugar o que tipo de muerte no cambia nada, querido.

Se levanto y empezó a marcharse, pero se detuvo y volvió en sus pasos, como si se le hubiera olvidado algo. Se detuvo junto al mortifago y le aventó un sobre de pergamino sellado.

- Daselo al viejo. Dile que aunque no acepte seguiré sus pasos como su propia sombra, y le daré tanta lata (problemas) hasta que acepte – y mirándolo fijamente con unos ojos que recuerdan tiempos viejos le dijo – y dile también que tenga tan siquiera la dignidad de contestarme porque si no me contesta le daré una visita, no seré nada amistosa. La tercera es la vencida y esta, es la tercera.

- Y de que vale si acepta o no tu respuesta? – y el hombre escupió – de todos modos serás una vulgar asesina y seguirás haciendo lo que te venga en gana ¬¬ .

- Te equivocas Snape. Si él acepta mi propuesta, yo jugare como el viejo quiera que juegue, y haré lo que el me diga, por que desde el momento que entre en la Orden del Fénix él será mi superior y yo tendré que seguirlo – y suspiro acordándose de las palabras de su Maestro Ogden – Yo nunca rompo nada de lo que diga. Yo siempre e estado del lado del bien aunque no lo parezca y aunque el no lo quiera, yo estaré de su lado – y con una sonrisa dijo - Solo necesito de su parte para portarme bien.

Y se fue. Caminando hacia el bosque.

Snape se quedo sorprendido con la respuesta de aquella chica, que ahora desaparecía en el bosque.

Desde hace dos meses les a estado dando problemas al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, ya que echaba a perder todas las misiones, todavía no lograban saber como lo hacia. Al principio creyeron que era una nueva adquisición de Dumbledore, pero lo descartaron cuando el mismo, Snape, les había dicho que Dumbledore estaba furioso porque la gente, creyendo que ella era parte de la Orden creían que se habían convertido en asesinos. A parte tenia a todo el Ministerio de Magia tratando de encontrarla y dar con ella, pero no había registro alguno con sus características. El Profeta la llamaba "El Ángel Vengador" y su popularidad había estado subiendo desde que, al igual que los mortifagos, había dejado una señal en forma de un extraño signo, después de haber matado a Dolohov en su propia casa, haciendo enojar a El Señor Tenebroso.

Y después de una semana de los sucesos del Departamento de Misterios, el mismo Sirius Black se presento en el cuartel general en plena reunión ( dejando a más de un desmayado ) camino directo a un asombrado y casi sin color Albus Dumbledore y le entrego un sobre como el que ahora tenia entre sus manos.

Esa chica misteriosa o "Ángel Vengador", le había dado en misma medida dolores de cabeza al Ministerio, a Lord Voldemort y al mismísimo Dumbledore. Y parece que se los seguirá dando.

- "Creo que mejor me largo de aquí" – pensó.

Y con un ligero "plop" desapareció.

·············································································································································

Y en numero 12 de Grimmauld Place Harry Potter despertaba de un sueño extraño, donde un sombra de ojos violeta mataban con una sola mano extendida a un grupo de mortifagos, excepto a uno, que se le hizo extrañamente familiar. En este sueño, los ojos violeta tenia cuerpo y por lo visto y por lo visto también poder.

Pero no pudo pensar más ya que el sueño lo venció otra vez.


End file.
